Laurel Weaver
Agent L (also called Elle, or just L) is a former agent of the MiB. She joined MiB after Kay was neuralyzed, so she became Jay's new partner. In the films she is played by Linda Fiorentino. History Before MiB In the original film, she played a large part before being an agent. She was originally a deputy medical examiner named Laurel Weaver and worked at a hospital morgue. The MiB begin to investigate when dead bodies of disguised aliens are sent to her. James Edwards an NYPD officer (later Agent J) says he chased down a man who had two different sets of eyelids. She arrives at his station and tells him that she believes him, and to meet her at the Morgue. However as she exits Agent K neuralyzes her. Later when two dead bodies of disguised aliens along with a cat (who refuses to leave its owner) are once again sent to her Jay and Kay arrive at the morgue to remove the bodies posing as morgue workers. During this while checking the body she suffers a deja vu moment when she looks at Jay commenting on how they had met before. Laurel soon sees a button on the ear of the dead alien that she is checking and calls over Jay (who she calls by his cover name Dr White) there Jay accidently presses the head and it opens where they discover a tiny alien is barely alive inside its human looking robot; struggling with English, it whispers to them that "The Galaxy is on Orion's belt" before it passes. Laurel realises that the small guy is an alien and that Jay and Kay are from some goverment agency trying to keep it under wraps. They are forced to Neuralyze her (much to Jay's dismay as he thinks it will give her brain damage if Kay keeps doing it) and leave the morgue. Later, she is kidnapped by Edgar the Bug and is taken to the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion at Flushing Medows, but Jay and Kay arrive to rescue her. After Kay blows the Bug in half and it rises again, she retrieves Jay's gun and kills it, commenting on the agents interesting jobs. At the end of the flim she becomes J's new partner Agent L after K decided to retire. In Men in Black The Series she is moved to the lab inside MiB headquarters becoming chief scientific officer and also an assistant to Chief Zed . In The Long Goodbye Syndrome when Jay is pursued by Skraaldian aliens. She gives Jay a freezing weapon to defend himself from them after Jay accidently blew one alien up by firing his noisy cricket at him. In The Big Bad Bug Syndrome she is pursued by another bug named Edwin, Edgar's brother who wants revenge on her for Edgar's death. She is kidnapped again but when Jay and Kay arrive to rescue her all three are captured. They are later rescued by the Worms and a group of bug bounty hunters. When the bug bounty hunters need sugar to survive the Worms give them sugared coffee, the bounty hunters fire at Edwin killing him just like how Edgar was killed. Her role as chief scientific officer is later replaced by Dr Zan'dozz Zeeltor. Later she is given a new partner an alien named Agent X, since Jay and Kay were partner's again. But since this series is taking place after the events of the first film it is considered non-canon to the live action films. In Men in Black II , she told Jay that she missed working in the morgue, so he neuralyzed her so she could go back to her former job. Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Former Agents